


The Apartment

by babyjaebeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjaebeom/pseuds/babyjaebeom
Summary: A snippet into Jaebeom and Youngjae's life after they move in together.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 14





	The Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work published on AO3.  
> It is a drabble, and it feels unfinished, but I have been trying to gather the courage to publish something, _anything_ , for the longest time. I finally realized the right time would never come, and I decided to publish this before I give up on writing altogether, so here it is!

Jaebeom placed the last box in the living room. Their move was finally complete. They just had to unload the boxes and place everything in their right places, but that was a concern for tomorrow. Feeling relieved, Jaebeom threw himself on the couch, thinking of sleep and resting and mint choco ice cream. However, his peace didn't last long. Soon, he felt someone sit unceremoniously on his lap with a little more force than necessary.  


“Yah!”  


“What is it, hyung?”  


“Youngjae-ya, I was trying to relax here.”  


“I believe ‘trying’ is the key word, huh?”  


“Yeah, thanks to you.”  


“You’re welcome, hyung!” Youngjae said, wearing his stupidly bright smile. The smile that made Jaebeom smile with him every single time. Honestly, it was annoying.

_____________________________________

“Youngjae-ya, time to wake up,” said Jaebeom, half-heartedly, while he browsed through today’s news on his phone. Youngjae, as usual, did not stir.  


“YA!” He lightly shook Youngjae’s shoulders.  


“WAKE UP!” Jaebeom shook his boyfriend’s shoulders more forcibly.  


“Wh-what?” Youngjae finally responded.  


“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Did you sleep well?”  


“Yeah… I guess…”  


Jaebeom only got up when Youngjae did too, or else he would go back to bed when Jaebeom was not looking. He went straight to the kitchen to prepare coffee for both of them while Youngjae was in the shower. This was their morning routine. Youngjae was a heavy sleeper and at times slept through five different alarms, and so Jaebeom always helped him wake up and made coffee for him first thing in the morning. 

_____________________________________

As a professional photographer, weekends were Jaebeom’s busiest workdays. His and Youngjae’s work schedules did not match very well, but they made do. Nevertheless, the weekends they managed to spend together were special.  


Doing nothing with Youngjae was Jaebeom’s favorite activity. They were laying together in their bed while the credits of the anime movie they had just watched were still rolling on the TV. Youngjae ran his fingers through Jaebeom’s longish hair, while Jaebeom unabashedly admired his boyfriend’s face. There was nowhere in the world where he felt as comfortable and safe as he felt in Youngjae’s arms, except for maybe being by himself.  


Youngjae’s eyes shift to Jaebeom’s, and one look is what it takes. There’s no need for words at this moment, the comfortable silence is more than enough to convey their feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'm open to any and all constructive criticism. Since it's my first work, please be gentle with me :)


End file.
